


Stuff the hole

by killing_kurare



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Oren hurts, so he turns to the only comfort he knows.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Stuff the hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templefugate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/gifts).



> Fill for https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/

Oren knows he shouldn't. He'll regret it later, the training he'll have to do to compensate will be hell, he isn't even hungry, it doesn't taste THAT good ...

But reason isn't working. He can still feel their gazes, hear their words ... 

"You're so fat, you're a pig!"

It hurts, this hole in his body hurts, and for now he has to stuff it with chocolate, pudding, a burrito ... fat, sugar, calories! 

He needs it, his only comfort is food, food doesn't judge, food is good, oh so good -!

Until it's gone, and Oren wants to cry. 

"What have I done ..."


End file.
